


cold ramen

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cold, Cold Weather, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Platonic Cuddling, RemRom shippers DNI, just to clarify: THEY ARE BROTHERS, tbh this didn't turn out how i thought it would but its still pre fluffy so yEET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Roman runsreallycold.Remus doesn't.It'sreally, ridiculouslycold in the Mindscape (or maybe that's just Roman).I think we all know where this story is going.OrPointless creativitwins fluff because I love them.(Oh, and the other sides are there too, I guess.)





	cold ramen

As soon as Roman woke up, he knew it was gonna be a bad day.

His arms and legs were covered in goosebumps, and he was shivering as he wrapped his blankets tighter around him. He didn't know why the Mindscape was suddenly so cold, but it probably had something to do that it was currently winter, which was cool (too cool) but Roman was _ not _ built for the cold, and would much rather _ not _ freeze to death, thank you very much.

Curling into a ball, Roman tried to content himself with lying in bed all day, but as a couple of minutes passed his teeth started to chatter, and that's when he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't going to get any warmer by staying here.

However, Roman was willing to try, because actually leaving his bed sounded like the unimaginable torture that sinfull souls went through, and Roman would much rather stay here and suffer than endure more intense suffering for warmth.

Now, you might be saying, "Roman, why don't you just summon more blankets?" and yeah, that sounded great, but Roman had already done that and he was _ still _cold.

Well, at this point freezing was probably a more accurate way to describe how he felt.

Not even five minutes later, Roman realized that staying here wasn't gonna work out for him. And the only way he was going to get warm, was to find his brother, who was basically a heater and ran so warm it was kinda of amazing he hadn't died of a heatstroke.

So, he reluctantly sat up, and slid out of bed. The first thing he noticed was how _ cold _ his tile floor was and he yelped because even through his _ socks _it was freezing. The second thing he noticed was the cold that chilled his now exposed face and hands. 

Roman was honestly surprised that his breath wasn't fogging in front of him as he scurried out of his room, body shivering violently and teeth chattering painfully.

It probably wasn't good how cold he was, honestly.

When Roman passes through his doorframe, he froze.

Because he had _ no idea _where Remus was.

Cursing himself for not having the foresight to make a plan, Roman made his way to the stairs as quickly as he could, figuring that maybe one of the other sides would be there and he could ask them. 

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he was met with a sight that would have made his jaw drop if it wasn't too busy trying to jump out of his face. 

Because every single side was out in the living room.

Logan was curled up in a recliner in a blue long sleeve with a cup of something in his hands, a blanket covered in constellations wrapped around him. Sprawled across the entire loveseat was Deceit, who was snoring quietly with his heated blanket wrapped around him like he was a burrito. Patton and Virgil were curled around each other on the couch, both in cat onesies, a large, black blanket draped across their knees. 

And, on the other end of the couch, dressed in black sweatpants with green cuffed ankles and waist band and a plain dark green tee, blanket nowhere in sight and staring intently at the TV, was Remus.

Roman took a moment to think, to ponder on the potential consequences of what he was about to do, and then decided that at this moment, he really, really didn't care.

So, after another moment of hesitation, he bolted.

The sound of his footsteps made Remus look up, and when he caught sight of him he shifted his position so Roman could easily leap on top of him, curling up. Immediately, Roman noticed how freaking _ warm _Remus was, and he was not ashamed to admit that he clung onto him like a leech, letting out a contented sigh and snuggling closer to him as a wave of warmth crashed over him. 

"What the f-"

"Language!" Patton exclaimed, shouting over Virgil.

"I'm sorry, when did Roman get here?" Logan asked.

"Like five seconds ago," Remus said, summoning a blanket and draping it over them. 

"And _ why _ is he cuddling with Remus?" Virgil asked, voice sharp.

Roman felt Remus shrug. "Well, Roman runs colder than should be humanly possible, and I'm the exact opposite, and it's colder than usual in the Mindscape, so," he shrugged again, "I work part time as a personal heater, which sucks because it means I actually have to shower."

"And you're just...okay with him spontaneously cuddling you?" Virgil asked 

"I mean over the years I've just grown so used to this I literally have nothing disgusting to say regarding the matter, so, yeah," Remus replied. "Also, you're a hypocrite because you _ totally _spontaneously cuddle Patton like some kind of overly affectionate cat."

"Hey! I don't-"

"Could you guys not?" Roman grumbled, shifting himself into a more comfortable position, "I'm trying not to freeze to death over here."

"Yeah!" Patton agreed enthusiastically, "You guys don't need to arguing!"

From the corner of Roman's vision, Logan shot them a glare. "Yes, and _ some _of us are actually trying to watch this."

This, apparently, was Blue Planet, Roman noted.

Although, he didn't note much after that, because he was too busy sinking into the literal _ heater _that was his brother.

"...So do you guys do this often or-?"

"Can y'all _ shut up?" _Deceit called from the loveseat.

Roman snickered. "Y'all," he giggled. Remus snorted quietly above him, a hand moving to absentmindedly play with hair.

Virgil seemed to share his sentiment, as he said, "Y'all?"

"Sshut up," Deceit hissed.

"How about _ you-" _

"SHUT UP!" Remus screamed, "I want to watch the octopuses," he said quietly.

"You didn't have to scream," Logan muttered.

Roman stopped paying attention to whatever they were yapping about, because he was finally warm and comfortable, and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

And, honestly, David Attenborough with a side of screaming was far from the strangest thing he had fallen asleep to.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i have no idea what writing style i wrote this in


End file.
